Konrad
Armored Scavenger's OC. Do not use him without my permission! Being updated for Among the Magnificence. Description Konrad is a young male human who has long black hair. His eyes are blue. He is beginning to enter his teenage years and thus he is growing facial hair. He is rather small in size and not very muscular, but he is quick. He knows how to steal for survival and get away with it. Biography (Spoiler Alert!) The Ancient Beast The Mask of Simeon Mystical Collaboration Among the Magnificence Konrad is a fifteen-year old human who lives in Pyrrhia. At a young age he was separated from his parents by the cult they joined and he was sent off to a 'tent city.' He grew up in terrible conditions and caught a disease during his first two months there. He survived but it weakened his body and made his appear smaller and more sickly. His job was to be a messenger for the village, which was spread out throughout a grassland and he traveled frequently. He was good at traveling quickly and obeying orders. Eventually, he was requested to go to the Mazur Cult's main fort. He was escorted there, his first time leaving the village in years. After spending a few days there, he was sent off on a mission to a town in the Grand Duchy of Kosburg in eastern Pyrrhia. The mission failed for him and he was nearly executed for being an accomplice of the death of King Jan of Bielska. A mysterious dragon destroyed the town, allowing him to escape. On the path back to the cult he met a strange man. The man took him to a cabin and they stayed their for the night. The man turned out to be Tsar Dmitry, former ruler of Zelengorod, whose throne was taken and his death was faked. Konrad didn't agree to help Dmitry regain his throne, but he stayed with the man to hear of his plan. Dmitry told Konrad that he needed the Mask of Simeon to regain his rightful throne. Powers and Abilities Konrad is not a very healthy or strong human, but he is quick and sly. He can slip into a location and steal whatever he needs for himself. He can get away and if he gets caught he can use his wits to get out. Personality Konrad is quite a naive and cocky boy who likes to get into danger. He has no problem in breaking the law as he had to to survive. He longs for his parents who he was separated from and hopes they can live together again. He likes to help himself, but he is not always selfish. He is good at obeying his leaders and shares what he stole with others if he can. Konrad is sly and likes to poke fun at other people. Konrad likes his Cult, and hates anyone who is not a part of it. He especially hates rich folk and soldiers that fight for other countries. He thinks the nations are terrible, that only cause death and they are greedy. He doesn't love his cult entirely. He hated the living conditions he was in for years, but his view of them changed when he was moved to a neat fort. After his mission failed he is not certain whether he can return. Category:Scavengers Konrad's view of things can change very quickly if he learns something new about the topic. Category:Content (Armored Scavenger) Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Occupation (Student)